Equal to None
by Astromormy
Summary: Ichigo's use of the Final Getsuga Tensho changes his life, but not in the way he expected. As Ichigo grows accustom to these changes he makes the choice to save a dying hollow and the repercussions of this choice will change the fate of the Soul Society forever. This story was inspired by "The Shark in the Moonless Sky" by The Night Hunter. Assertive, Godlike Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, now before anyone tries to murder me with complaints about how something isn't up to their standards, just know that this is my first fanfic and although I've read a lot of stories my grammar is NOT perfect and there might be a few mistakes here and there. In order to fix these errors please just tell me what was wrong and how to fix it. Also if you think the story can be improved in some way then just leave a comment. If you liked the plot idea for this story then you absolutely MUST read "The Shark in the Moonless Sky" by The Night Hunter, it is one of the best stories I've ever read and was the original inspiration for this story so there will be some similarities, but I will be adding my own twist to it so don't worry. This story will have lemons, but they will be far down the line so I can create the characters personalities and also build up suspense for the story because this will be an actual story and not just some one-shot. I am also thinking about sending Ichigo back in time to the start of the canon and proceeding from there or should he stay in his time and work from there, I will set up a poll so you can vote. At the moment the only people I have planned as Ichigo's lovers are Tier Harribel as the main and Neliel an Yoruichi as ones that come in a little later and MAYBE if people like the idea I could have an OC character that is a furry(like Captain Komamura but more human). Lastly, although this isn't a crossover I plan to use the idea of chakra from Naruto and adapt it to my story, but that will be all I take from Naruto except for maybe the tailed beasts. **

**There is more of this story written, I just want to know if I should write it, so if you like it then leave a comment so I will be motivated, also all flamed will be read and laughed at.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

Ichigo's whole body ached as he stared in horror at Aizen as he healed from the damage his Mugetsu had caused him. He had used his ultimate technique, the Final Getsuga Tenshou, a move so powerful that it required the sacrifice of all his soul reaper powers and even it had failed to kill him. Now that he had used the it, he could feel what was left of his soul reaper powers quickly fading away like smoke in the wind and yet Aizen would heal and finally accomplish his goal of ruling the Soul Society with no one to oppose him, something he could not allow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," whispered Aizen quietly. "You've lost this battle. Observe as I transcend into a form even greater than yours, after this no one will ever be able to stop me and you will die knowing that you failed, all your friends and family will die, and I will rule, as it should be," finished Aizen with a small smirk.

As Ichigo's vision began to flicker he saw Aizen speaking, but in his fevered state he didn't comprehend most of what he was saying, yet he understood one line "his friends and family will die,". With righteous fury fueling him, Ichigo, regardless of the consequences, gathered every bit of his power that was left in his body and pulling his arm back, Ichigo pushed everything he had left into his right fist and slammed it into Aizen's chest, ripping the hokyoku from his body.

Normally Aizen would have been able to dodge that attack with laughable ease, but with his weakened power and arrogance Aizen could only stare in shock at the giant hole in his chest as Ichigo ripped the hokyoku out of him.

Thinking he had managed to land a killing blow, Ichigo was shocked when he heard a dry chuckle coming from Aizen.

Coughing up blood, Aizen managed to say "A noble act boy, but even if the hokyoku isn't inside me...,". Aizen didn't get a chance to finish as a giant glowing red spike appeared out of his left shoulder.

"What is this?!," yelled Aizen in pain.

"That would be my kido finally taking affect," said a voice off to their right.

"Urahara," spat Aizen in pain. "What did you do to me, you of all people should know that its too late,".

"Not quite Aizen, its true that it would be impossible to kill you, but only so long as you control the hokyoku, a problem which my kido solves," explained Urahara calmly.

"NO, the hokyoku belongs to me now," shouted Aizen as the power the hokyoku gave him began to break as more kido spikes pierced his body and a shell not unlike a hollows mask began to engulf his body.

Throughout this exchange Ichigo could only stare in awe as Aizens body was quickly overtaken by the kido until only his head remained.

"Why do you choose to subjugate yourself to that THING!?" shouted Aizen.

"By _"that thing"_ do you mean the Soul King?," asked Urahara calmly. After a short pause Urahara sighed and said "I see, you've seen it haven't you?,".

"He's a monster and you know it and yet you still defend him," said Aizen angrily.

"You're right that he's a monster, but you never realized that there are some things in this world that you just cant change," said Urahara sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Aizen as the shell covered his head and the spikes all merged to form three intersecting crosses.

As the dust settled and the adrenaline and rage that had been fueling Ichigo faded he felt his eyes start to close and right before he fell unconscious he heard a voice off to his side shouting his name and shaking his shoulder frantically.

"ICHIGO, Ichigo wake up, you can't die yet," shouted Urahara frantically. As Urahara was about to lift him up and take him to be healed he saw a brief, but bright flash come from Ichigo's right hand. When he looked he immediately noticed what WASN'T there.

The hokyoku was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright the next update is out and I have read each of my reviews and I must say I'm glad people seem to like the story. For people who said the last chapter was to short, I apologize. The fact is that the last chapter was more of a prologue than a chapter and I should have mentioned that in my authors note sooooo, sorry. This chapter is a reasonable length I believe, but for those who still believe its to short hopefully my chapters get longer until they average about 8000 words each. Read on and review.**

When Ichigo awoke he heard voices above him arguing about something he was sure concerned him, but when he opened his eyes and made to get up the fighting immediately stopped and he was met with the serious faces of his Zampakto and inner hollow.

"Zangetsu, whats...?," began Ichigo curiously but stopping when he noticed everything that was happening around them, his inner world had returned to being populated by colossal skyscrapers, but those same towers were now in the process of collapsing into a great black void far below them.

"Zangetsu, whats happened hear?" asked Ichigo in shock.

Instead of answering Zangetsu said "Ichigo, you need to leave this place immediately, if you do not then you too will die,".

"Die," said Ichigo dully , realization slowly dawning on his face. Shaking his head vigorously he said "No, I won't let you two to die because of my choices, there must be something we can do to stop this," said Ichigo desperately.

"No, its to late for us, you see that black void down there, that is the concentrated reishi of the Final Getsuga Tenshou, its power is even greater than that of the ohween's and in a few moments it will collapse this building sending anyone on it to their doom and if you're still here when that happens then you too will die," said Zangetsu sternly.

"NO, I can't just leave you to die, there's got to be something we can do!," responded Ichigo angrily.

"THERE IS NONE, when you used the Final Getsuga Tenshou it's reishi flooded your soul giving you nearly unlimited power temporarily, but no soul can hold that much power and survive," said Zangetsu angrily.

"Don't lie to him old man, there's a way and you know it," said the inner hollow scathingly.

"What is it, if its possible I'll do it?," said Ichigo determinedly.

"No, I won't allow it, its to risky," said Zangetsu stubbornly.

"And leaving him powerless against hollows isn't, face it, you just don't want him to know what you really are," said the inner hollow angrily.

Not liking the look on Zangetsu's face, Ichigo quickly said "Zangetsu, I trust you with my life and there's nothing you could say that would change that. You've saved my life more times than I care to count and never asked for anything in return, now you've got to let me help you for once,".

Zangetsu just stared passively for a moment, not showing the slightest emotion before sighing in defeat and saying, "Fine, I will allow him to at least attempt it".

Smiling psychotically the inner hollow said "Great, listen hear king, if you want us to survive your going to need to absorb all of the rampant reishi using your latent quince powers and I would hurry if I were you, there are only a few more buildings left standing,".

"My WHAT, I don't have quince powers, the only powers I have are hollow and soul reaper," said Ichigo aghast.

"Yes you do and if you don't hurry were all going to die, now get down there," his inner hollow all but shouted at him.

"Well even if I do have quince powers I don't know how to use them," said Ichigo desperately.

"That's something you'll have to figure out, now GO!," shouted his inner hollow.

Before Ichigo knew it his inner hollow had picked him up and thrown him over the edge of the building as it too began to collapse.

The only thing that went through Ichigo's mind during his fall was that of determination, Zangetsu and even his inner hollow to an extent had helped him protect his loved ones and now it was his turn to return the favor. As Ichigo's form hit the void he felt what could only be described as infinite, he had felt extreme power before, Ulquiorra's resurreccion had been greater than anything he had felt before and yet now that power was but a grain of sand in a dessert compared to what he felt now.

Focusing his mind Ichigo began trying to absorb the surrounding reishi only to realize he didn't have any idea how. Just as Ichigo's body began to dissolve, consumed by the Final Getsuga Tenshou's power, an idea came to him, when he had asked Uryu how he formed his arrows he had been told that a quincies arrows and bow were formed by pushing your reishi outward, maybe he could absorb the reishi by doing the opposite.

Two things happened when Ichigo started trying to pull the reishi into his body, one, it worked, two it was killing him, as a nearly unlimited amount of reishi began flowing into his body he remembered what Zangetsu had said about the Final Getsuga Tenshou, about how no soul could withstand that much power and survive. Just as Ichigo's eyes began to close he felt a hard yank and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back atop the skyscrapers with Zangetsu looking worriedly down at him.

"I tried to warn you, even the elder quincies would have been unable to absorb that much reishi and survive," said Zangetsu sadly.

"NO, why did you pull me out, I could have done it," yelled Ichigo angrily.

"You would have died and it would have changed nothing. Now go, this building will collapse in just a few moments and if your still here when it does then you too will be destroyed," said Zangetsu sadly.

"No I won't leave you two, you said that the elder quincies would have been unable to absorb that much reishi and survive right, well then I'll happily give my life to save you two," said Ichigo stubbornly.

"You IDIOT, its to late for us, now get out before its to late," shouted the inner hollow completely surprising Ichigo.

"I thought you wanted me dead," said Ichigo surprised.

"Just shut up and go," said the hollow irritably.

Just then the building began to quake as it started crumbling into the ocean of reishi below it.

"ICHIGO, YOU NEED TO GO NOW!," shouted Zangetsu.

"NO!," shouted Ichigo and before anyone else could make a move Ichigo ran over and dove down into the reishi far below.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO," yelled Zangetsu with so much pain in his voice that even the hollow felt an ache where his heart should be.

Going down this time Ichigo had no doubts in his mind that he would die if he did this, but even if it meant his life he would do what he could to protect the two that had always been there for him, willingly or not. As Ichigo hit the reishi this time he immediately began absorbing the reishi and when his body began to burn he just kept going, striving to absorb enough of it that his inner world, inner hollow, and zampakto spirit would be spared.

As all this was taking place Zangetsu and the hollow could only stare in awe as the ocean of reishi began to decrease until finally all that was left was something that was vaguely humanoid.

Ichigo felt his body dissolving and he knew it would only be a few seconds until his soul evaporated and his partners died. As his eyes began to close he could only stare as what was left of his inner world finally collapse and right before he fell unconscious he wished that he could have saved them.

Ichigo sat bolt upright breathing heavily, it had seemed so real, he had died trying to save his inner hollow and Zangetsu from destruction after he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Looking around he discovered that he was safely at home in his bed and staring out the window he saw the sun just rising over the horizon. Deciding it had all just been a nightmare Ichigo yawned and slouched towards the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes, when Ichigo looked up at himself in the mirror he had to stifle a shout, he was in his soul form, but that wasn't what had him so shocked, there was a gray shell like armor covering his entire body up to just below his eyes and it looked VERY similar to something he thought had just been a dream.

Quickly making sure the door was closed Ichigo looked back at the mirror and noticed several things that seemed very odd. He had already verified that this shell like covering was indeed the same as the Final Getsuga Tenshou's, but all the other changes that had happened to his body when he used it were curiously absent. His hair was normal, his eyes were still their original brown color, and there was no black reishi surrounding his body; in fact the only thing that was the same as the Final Getsuga Tenshou was the armor like covering surrounding his body, but unlike last time where it left a portion of his body uncovered, his entire body was now covered in the mysterious armor.

As the initial shock of discovering he had the Final Getsuga Tenshou's armor on faded Ichigo started to wonder why he was like this. Thinking back to what he thought had been a dream he remembered that he had absorbed the reishi of the Final Getsuga Tenshou to save his inner hollow and Zangetsu, but what about his soul reaper powers, had they disappeared or did he still have them. He quickly verified this by using flash step and pushing some of his reishi into his hand which he was surprised to find had changed to a brilliant, glowing gold instead of the light blue it had been before.

At this point he could feel a headache coming on as more and more questions appeared that he decided to go ask his father to see if he knew anything about what had happened to him. As he walked down the stairs he heard his father on the phone with whom he could only assume was Urahara. Deciding to listen in he heard his father say, "I don't know whats wrong with him Kisuke, he's been asleep for eighteen hours already and hasn't shown any improvement from when you brought him here and that's to say nothing about his lack of spirit energy. I thought you said his powers would stabilize,".

"Yes I know I need to be patient, but I had enough trouble getting his sisters out the house with out them going in to check on him, if we don't figure something out soon they WILL find out and what are we going to tell him when he does wake up, that he lost all his powers immediately and won't be able to talk to his friends in the Soul Society ever again," finished Isshin frustrated.

Deciding he had heard enough, Ichigo decided to make his presence known in the most subtle way he could think of, by flash stepping to directly in front of his dad. After his abrupt entrance nearly gave his dad a heart attack and the chaos had died down Ichigo was met with the shocked face of his father.

Schooling his features Isshin calmly said "Um Kisuke, I'm going to have to let you go now, things just got a lot more complicated,". Before he could say anything Ichigo was forced to duck as his father tried to punch him in the face.

"What was that for you old goat," shouted Ichigo at his father.

"That was for worrying me and just to make sure it was really you," said Isshin seriously.

"What do you mean, who else could it be," said Ichigo steamed. Angry

"Well I don't know do I, for all I know you could be a hollow in disguise, its not as if you don't look different," said Isshin angrily.

"Ya well you could have asked instead of attacking me," shouted Ichigo back at his father.

"I guess I could have," said Isshin thoughtfully, causing Ichigo to smack his face in frustration.

"This isn't what I came down here for, I want to know whats happened to me. I was told that if I used the Final Getsuga Tenshou I would lose my powers permanently and instead of losing them "_this_" happened," said Ichigo gesturing to himself.

"Look Ichigo, were just as much in the dark about this as you are. All we know is that right after you fell unconscious the hogyoku disappeared and when Orihime tried to heal you her power broke," said Isshin at a loss. "Now I've got a question for you, what was that you did just now?," asked Isshin curiously.

"What?," asked Ichigo completely nonplussed.

"When you appeared in front of me, what was that?," asked Isshin.

"The Flash Step,," said Ichigo confused.

"That wasn't a flash step," said Isshin shaking his head.

"What?," asked Ichigo shocked.

"Look, its obvious somethings happened and I don't have all the answers, but you should go see Kisuke, something tells me that he knows more than hes letting on," said Isshin seriously.

Fine, I needed to go there any way to pick up my body," said Ichigo before flash stepping away.

When Ichigo appeared in front of Uraharra's door he was surprised he'd managed to cover so much distance in a single flash step. Stepping up to the door he knocked and a few moments later he was met with the surprised face of Uraharra.

"Who are yo..., ICHIGO, is that you?," asked Urahara shocked at Ichigos appearance. "How did you get here so fast, I haven't been off the phone with your father for minute and your already here?," asked Uraharra confused.

"All I did was a flash step. I'll admit I was a bit surprised when I made it here in just one step thou," said Ichigo thoughtfully.

Thinking for a moment, when Uraharra looked back up at Ichigo, he seemed to have that spark in his eye that he only got when he was thinking of doing highly questionable.

"Alright Ichigo this is what I want you to do, I want you to flash step to just over there," said Urahara pointing to a spot in the yard a few meters away.

"What? Why do you want me to flash step over there?" asked Ichigo surprised at the odd request.

"Just do it, I'll explain in a minute," said Urahara, the mad gleam in his eye more prominent than before.

Swallowing his questions for the moment Ichigo quickly flash stepped over to where Urahara had pointed and back.

When Ichigo looked back at Urahara he noticed the now smug look on his face.

"What are you so happy about, I've done what you wanted now answer my questions," said Ichigo irritated at the eccentric shop owner.

"Alright, Alright," said Urahara hoping to placate the angry teen. "Lets go in to talk, we can't risk anyone over hearing," said Uraharra suddenly serious.

Ichigo knew enough that when Uraharra got serious it was either extremely important or he had bad news, personally he was hoping for the first one.

Once they were seated Uraharra sat for a moment before saying calmly "What you just did was not a flash step, it was teleportation,".

"WHAT, but teleportation not possible," said Ichigo disbelievingly.

"It is possible and it seems what ever happened to you has made it possible for you to teleport, something which has only happened twice before to two young children," said Urahara firmly.

"Whats happened to me Kisuke, I thought if I used the Final Getsuga Tenshou I would lose all my Soul Reaper powers, I'm not saying I'm not glad I still have my powers, but I need to know whats happened to me," said Ichigo desperately.

"The only thing I can say for sure at the moment is that you can now teleport and that alone tells us quite a lot," said Urahara trying to sound upbeat.

"What does it tell you then?," asked Ichigo hoping to find out more about what had happened to him.

"Well the first thing you'll need to understand is that teleportation is only possible with a high enough amount of pure reishi in a soul," explained Urahara.

"Pure reishi, whats that?"asked Ichigo baffled.

"There are three known types of reishi, the first is the most common and is what most souls and the soul society are composed of, it is called base reishi. The second kind is corrupt reishi and is what hollows are composed of, now before you get the wrong idea, corrupt reishi isn't bad by any means, its base reishi that has been compressed to the point it implodes on it self and the developing hollow causing it to be destroyed and reform elsewhere. Finally, the third type of reishi is as I said before, pure reishi. Pure reishi is by far the rarest type and thus not much is known, in fact there is only one known collection of pure reishi contained within an object known as the ohween. By studying the ohween we have discovered that all soul reaper power stems from the amount of pure reishi contained within a soul and that when exceptionally high amounts exist within a soul it can lead to unique and powerful abilities. Teleportation is one of these unique abilities," lectured Urahara.

"But what is "high"?," asked Ichigo frustrated.

"Well usually a soul reapers spirit is composed of two things, pure reishi and their soul. Their soul usually makes up about 99.999 percent of their soul and that last thousandth is pure reishi. For someone like the Captain Commander, his soul likely contains 0.010 percent of pure reishi and that's why he's so strong," said Urahara thoughtfully.

After a moment Urahara looked at Ichigo surprised he hadn't asked any more questions and saw the doubt splattered across his face.

"Whats wrong?" asked Urahara curiously.

"Oh come on, you expect me to believe this crap, .001 percent, give me a break, anything that small would be worthless," shouted Ichigo annoyed.

"What you need to understand Ichigo is that just because its a small amount doesn't mean it isn't powerful. The ohween is hardly the size of my palm and yet it has more power than the entire Soul Society and could easily destroy it if someone were to use its power for evil. Furthermore you and your friend Orihime have exceptionally high levels of pure reishi granting you each extraordinary powers, what else could it be but pure reishi content?," asked Urahara rhetorically.

"Well I don't know do I, it just seems so unbelievable," said Ichigo irritably. As Ichigo said this images of his time in his inner world popped into his head prompting him to say "Uh, Kisuke there wouldn't be a way to actually manually check how much pure reishi you have would there?," asked Ichigo suddenly calm.

Surprised

responded "Yes, but why would you want to check it manually,".

"I just do alright, I'm testing a theory, I'm sure that's something you can understand," said Ichigo allusively.

Relenting Urahara said "Alright, just give me a minute to get the supplies,".

After several minutes of rummaging through boxes Urahara came back with a small device in his hand.

"Is that it?," asked Ichigo surprised at the size of the machine.

"Yes, now push some of your reishi into this," said Urahara curious as to why Ichigo would want to do this.

As Ichigo pushed some of his reishi into the machine the room was bathed in the golden glow of his reishi greatly surprising Urahara who just stared in shock as the machine began to calculate.

When Urahara looked down at the machine his heart seemed to stop at the number that was shown.

When Urahara didn't make any action Ichigo began to worry that something had gone wrong, because of this when Urahara suddenly looked up at him Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Blast it Kisuke, whats wrong with you?," asked Ichigo angrily.

When Urahara still didn't respond Ichigo realized there was only one way to break him out of his daze. Smiling evilly he called out, "Yoruichi, are you here?,".

After a few seconds Ichigo heard footsteps coming and a moment later the door opened showing a confused Yoruichi.

"Kisu..., Who are you," asked Yoruichi bluntly.

"Oh come on, does no one recognize me now?," asked Ichigo flabbergasted.

"What do you mea.., Ichigo is that you?" asked Yoruichi shocked at his appearance.

"Yes Yoruichi it's me," said Ichigo hoping to get the worst part over with now.

"Wha-Whats happened to you, I'm not saying you don't look completely bad ass, but holy shit?," asked Yoruichi gesturing to his body.

"That's what were trying to figure out, but Kisuke fallen into some kind of trance or something, I'm not even sure he's blinked yet," said Ichigo glad to be changing topics.

"Hmm, I've seen this before, in my expert opinion I'd say that he just discovered something that previously he believed impossible, luckily there's a cure," said Yoruichi professionally but the image was ruined when a small smirk started to appear on her face.

Starting to feel uncomfortable Ichigo cautiously asked "Uh, whats the cure?,".

"Do you really want to know?," said Yoruichi her previous smirk now a full fledged grin.

"Uh, do I?," asked Ichigo sensing the impending doom in the air.

Laughing evilly at Ichigo's plight she said "Oh don't worry so much, if your like any other guy I know you'll love whats about to happen,".

Before Ichigo could say anything Yoruichi had stripped nude and was now pushing her breasts against Urahara's chest.

"Ohhhh Kisuke," said Yoruichi in a sing song voice.

As Yoruichi was doing this Ichigo seemed to be cowering in the corner while in reality he was crouched down trying his best to get the image of a nude Yoruichi out of his head. "Come on, get out of my head, think of something different, it shouldn't possible for her to strip that fast" groaned Ichigo.

"What did you do to him Ichigo, he's not even responding to my lovely body," said Yoruichi, shocking Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Are you clothed yet?," asked Ichigo tentatively.

"Oh come on, I'm just proud of my body, there's nothing wrong with that is there," said Yoruichi innocently. "Besides you know you want to look. Come on, I won't mind," purred Yoruichi seductively into his ear.

"Get out of my head," shouted Ichigo red in the face.

Laughing melodiously Yoruichi said "Just imagine if Aizen knew all it took to beat you was a beautiful naked lady,".

"Can you please put some clothes on so we can focus on getting Kisuke to focus," groaned Ichigo desperately.

"Oh alright, but you and me are going to be spending a lot more time together," said Yoruichi smirking mysteriously as she put on her clothes. "But now on to business," said Yoruichi clapping her hands together. "What exactly was Kisuke doing before he started staring off into space?," asked Yoruichi.

"Well, he was explaining different types of reishi to me and when he checked to see how much pure reishi I had in me he just stared at it and the rest you know," said Ichigo at a loss.

"Hmm, lets see," said Yoruichi as she looked over Urahara's shoulders at the device. Yoruichi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she too stared blankly at the number shown.

"Uhh, Yoruichi, Yoruichi, YORUICHI," shouted Ichigo irritated that she too at fallen into a daze. "Forget this," said Ichigo too him self as he walked out of the room and returning a minute later with a bucket of cold water which he thew over both Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Ahhhh, who did this," yelled Urahara and Yoruichi finally breaking out of their daze.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," said Ichigo sarcastically.

Smiling evilly Yoruichi said 'Why Ichigo if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get me naked again, I mean look how hard my nipples are,".

As the blood went straight to his face Ichigo immediately regretted throwing cold water over Yoruichi, "Umm uh," stuttered Ichigo trying and failing to form a coherent sentence.

"Don't tease him so much Yoruichi," chastised Urahara earning a grateful look from Ichigo. Then smirking said "There will be time for that later," causing Ichigo's face to drop in horror of what was to come. Turning serious Urahara said "For now we have bigger things to worry about. Ichigo, do you remember what I said about the concentration of pure reishi in a soul reapers spirit,?"

"Ya, I remember," said Ichigo not sure where he was going with this.

"Well when I first looked at your concentration of pure reishi I thought I'd read the numbers wrong or the machine was faulty, but I was mistaken, your spirit is composed entirely of pure reishi, in other words, you have the literal powers of a god at your fingertips," finished Urahara dramatically.

That was the last thing Ichigo heard before his eyes rolled into the back and he fell into a dead faint.

As Urahara stared down at Ichigo he sighed and said "I tried to tell Isshin that he should rest longer, but he hung up on me. Come on Yoruichi, lets move your boyfriend somewhere other than the floor,".

"He is not my boyfriend," said Yoruichi hotly, but hen smirking said "Yet,".

After they set Ichigo down on a bed Yoruichi left to do, as she said, "girl things," while Urahara remained behind to make sure Ichigo was situated, but as Urahara got up to leave a wave of chilling spiritual pressure greater than that of even the Captain Commander's washed over him causing him to stumble. When he looked back he was shocked to see Ichigo standing there, but this Ichigo was completely white and was sporting a psychotic grin.

"You...," said Urahara as memories of a dark night 18 years ago surfaced.

Instead of answering the Ichigo look alike just smiled even wider.

"I thought you were dead," said Urahara harshly while unsheathing his sword.

Speaking for the first time the look alike said "What can I say, I'm hard to kill. Also, you can put your sword away, if I wanted you dead I would I have already done it," said the look alike gesturing to Urahara's zampakto.

At this moment before Urahara could respond Yoruichi crashed through the door ready to fight the intruder.

"What the...," said Yoruichi confused.

"That's not Ichigo Yoruichi, it's his inner hollow and an enemy long thought dead, don't underestimate him," warned Urahara.

"He's right you know, I'm nothing like Ichigo and if I were in control when you were teasing him...," said the inner hollow laughing evilly at the thought and causing Yoruichi to blush furiously and narrow her eyes at him.

"No more games hollow what do you want," asked Urahara narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well for starters you can come out from behind me, I've already warned you I'm nothing like that weakling Ichigo," said the inner hollow maliciously.

Narrowing his eyes even further the Urahara standing in front of the inner hollow popped and reappeared behind the inner hollow before flash stepping to the portable gigai's former position.

"Now on to business, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to warn you and to clear some things up," said the inner hollow suddenly becoming serious.

Despite the sudden change in attitude Urahara was still weary of the hollow, but very curious as to what could be so important to the hollow. "What do we need to know that we couldn't figure out for ourselves?," asked Urahara suspiciously.

"I came here to above all warn you not to let Ichigo use his mask, if he uses his mask untold destruction will be unleashed the likes of which has never before been seen," said the inner hollow with narrowed eyes.

"What, why would untold destruction be unleashed and why would you want to stop it?," asked Urahara accusingly.

Growling, the inner hollow said "I would love to destroy Ichigo, take control for myself, and kill all my enemies, but unfortunately part of achieving this would be him using my power, that's the only reason I allowed him to beat me in the first place, yet there would be a bit of a problem if _everything_ was destroyed, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the human world, _everything_, as in nothing left to even stand on,".

When they heard this Urahara and Yoruichi could only stare in shock at what the inner hollow was implying, after a moment Urahara said "Even if destruction of that scale were possible the Soul King wouldn't let it happen,".

Upon hearing this the inner hollow cackled madly, sending chills up Urahara's and Yoruichi's spines at seeing Ichigo's face take on an expression of such contempt and malice. "You know what the Soul King is, do you honestly think he would give a damn if every spirit and living being dropped dead and chaos was unleashed until every realm had been destroyed utterly. As long as it doesn't affect him directly he doesn't care and besides you seem to be laboring under the illusion that he would survive the destruction and even if he did that he would be any match for us after combining," spat the inner hollow maliciously.

Deciding to humor him for the moment Urahara asked "Alright, say what your saying is true and Ichigo using his mask will unleash destruction, how is such a thing possible?,".

Sneering the inner hollow said "If Ichigo's spirit is composed of 100% pure reishi, where does his soul go?,"

"I've realized this and the best I can assume is that the reishi and his soul combined, but something like that is impossible," said Urahara suspicious.

Grinning psychotically the inner hollow asked "Correct on both accounts, but what if Ichigo had the hogyoku?,"

Urahara's eyes widened in realization as several things became clear to him.

"Yes, I can see you're putting things together. Ichigo's soul has been combined with the pure reishi of the Final Getsuga Tenshou making him a nearly all powerful being," explained the inner hollow. "Now imagine if all of that pure reishi was combined with all of my corrupt reishi, imagine the force that would be unleashed as two things that were never meant to touch mixed," said the inner hollow ominously.

As Urahara and Yoruichi registered this new information they both paled at the very idea of something like that being possible. Clearing his throat Urahara asked in a calm voice "Is that it,".

The inner hollow scoffed and said "Hardly, I also came here to ask a question,".

When the inner hollow didn't elaborate Yoruichi asked in a hard voice "Well then, what is it?,".

Letting out another bone chilling laugh the inner hollow asked "Are you afraid of me soul reapers?,".

Caught completely by surprise both Yoruichi and Urahara took several moments to answer and when they did their answers only caused the inner hollow's grin to grow until it looked truly demonic.

"We do not fear you hollow," said Urahara coldly.

"That's not what your eyes say, its as clear as day that you've been thinking of ways to overcome me if I attack. If I didn't know better I'd say you were afraid I would win," cackled the inner hollow madly. "Let me ask something," said the inner hollow refocusing. "What did both Aizen and Cadia have in common?,".

"They were both powerful leaders who sought the destruction of the Soul Society," said Yoruichi suspiciously.

"They were both alone in some way or another," said Urahara beginning to realize what the inner hollow was getting at.

"Correct scientist, now before I go think on this. What would happen if Ichigo's friends and family grew to fear and hate him?,".

Instead of answering Urahara just looked at the inner hollow with a blank expression and said "I know how you were born and what I want to know is why you act so evil?,".

"EVIL, who gives you the right to decide who's good and who's evil," sneered the inner hollow as he began to fade.

"No one, good and evil is something you decide for yourself. The question you'll need to ask yourself is if you believe you are good," said Urahara simply and as the inner hollow disappeared Urahara noticed he had an odd look on his face.


End file.
